


Ghost Eyecon Z

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [10]
Category: Dragon Ball, Kamen Rider Ghost, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saionji has everything he ever wanted... The Eyecons are in place, and he is about to make his wish...</p><p>Wait, Oolong's in the tags? Well, that seems oddly and suspiciously familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Eyecon Z

“Finally, with all fifteen Eyecons, I will now use them to grant my wish!” Saionji said. With both Takeru and Makoto powerless to stop him, Saionji raised his arms up. “I wish for you to revive-”

“Panty!” Suddenly Oolong came out of the blue. The fifteen Eyecons glowed and zapped a magical beam. 666 pieces of a cut up human came together and in a flash, they formed into a woman with long blonde hair and a red dress.

“Well… _that_ was a bizarre adventure. Alright, first lay upon revival… You, ghost dude, you’ll do.” Panty walked up to Takeru.


End file.
